Shaun The Sheep
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: SUMMARY : Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk membelikan sebuah boneka Shaun The Sheep untuknya. Tapi harus dengan sebuah imbalan, apa imbalan yang akan di minta Sasuke?


**SHAUN THE SHEEP © AYUMI-CHAN CAROLINE9**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk membelikan sebuah boneka Shaun The Sheep untuknya.**

**Tapi harus dengan sebuah imbalan, apa imbalan yang akan di minta Sasuke?**

**ONESHOOT BY **

**AYUMI-CHAN CAROLINE**

**ENJOY IT!**

"Sasuke-kun~" teriak seorang gadis berambut bubble gum.

"Hn." Jawab seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih Sakura.

"Aku pengen itu~" Sakura menunjuk salah satu boneka lucu, Shaun The Sheep kesukaannya yang terpampang di sebuah toko.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah boneka yang di tunjuk Sakura. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk memasuki toko boneka yang Sakura inginkan.

"Pilihlah sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke pada kekasihnya.

"Uhm, aku ambil dua ya, Sasuke-kun?" dengan tampang innocent, Sakura mulai mengambil dua boneka itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hn, terserah saja." Sasuke hanya menuruti kemauan sang kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Kyaaaa~ Sasuke-kun baik deh!" teriakan Sakura berhasil membuat para pengunjung toko mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah dua sejoli itu.

Sakura mulai memilih-milih boneka Shaun The Sheep yang di inginkannya. Sakura mengambil satu boneka Shaun dan satu lagi boneka Timmy. Sepertinya Sakura terlalu terobsesi dengan animasi Shaun The Sheep itu. Ckckck

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu.

"Cute." Batin Sasuke

** **S**HAUN **T**HE **S**HEEP **

"Nee, Sasuke-kun. Aku ambil ini." Kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan boneka yang ia pilih pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Ayo ke kasir." Ajak Sasuke yang di sambut anggukan kecil dari Sakura.

"Semuanya berapa?" tanya Sakura pada pada penjaga kasir toko boneka tersebut.

"170 ribu, nona." Jelas si penjaga kasir sambil memmbungkus boneka yang Sakura ambil.

"Ini, uangnya." Sasuke mengulurkan selembaran uang pada sang kasir itu dengan sedikit senyuman di bibir tipisnya. #ehem

"Arigato, mampir lagi kesini, ya." Ucap kasir itu dengan nada yang ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya." Ucap Sakura dengan membalas senyuman ramah dari sang kasir.

"Aihh, sungguh pasangan yang serasi." Komentar salah satu kasir.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya blushing mendengar ucapan kasir itu.

** **S**HAUN **T**HE **S**HEEP **

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tersenyu. Ia terus memeluk bungkusan yang di dalamnya terdapat boneka yang di belikan Sasuke.

"Apa bagusnya sih boneka itu? Sampai Sakura sangat menyukainya. Domba, berbulu, kakinya pun aneh!" batin Sasuke.

Sesampai di rumah Sakura, mereka berdua segera menuju kamar Sakura yang terletak di lantai dua. Sakura memutar knop pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya di desain dengan begitu cantik, dinding kamarnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, pink. Di tambah dengan motif _butterfly _membuat kamar itu terlihat lebih cantik.

Mereka berdua memasuki kamar itu, tanpa ada rasa sungkan Sasuke langsung tiduran di kasur empuk milik sakura. Sakura meletakkan bungkusan itu di atas meja belajarnya. Sakura berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk menutup kamar tersebut. Setelah itu Sakura kembali menuju Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di kasur miliknya.

Kasur itu memang kecil, tapi cukup menampung -?- tubuh mereka berdua. Sakura menghempaskan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

HENING

Lama mereka diam-diaman, akhirnya Sakura bangkit dan mengambil boneka Timmynya, dan kembali tidur di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidur?" ucap Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke.

Namun lama, Sasuke tampak tidak merespon pertanyaan Sakura. "Benar-benar tidur rupanya." Gumam Sakura.

Sakura beralih menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang tidur, "Sasuke-kun, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar milik Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura, membawa gadisnya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sakura, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu, selama aku terus seperti ini." ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut soft pink milik Sakura.

"Seperti apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata onyx milik kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Kau harus memberiku imbalan, aku sudah memberimu dua boneka. Sekarang giliran kamu." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya yang –ehem- bisa membuat wanita menjadi lupa diri.

"I-imbalan?"

"Hn."

"Imbalan apa?"

Tiba-tiba,

'CUP'

Sasuke mengecup bibir gadisnya itu. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan diri.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah menciumku, Sasuke no BAKAAA!"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat pipih ranum milik kekasihnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat kesukaannya.

Sasuke kembali memeluk gadinya itu, seolah-olah takut kehilangan gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Tak lama dengan posisi nyaman seperti itu, mereka akhirnya terlelap.

**THE END**

**Heyyy, aku nongol lagi XD dengan FIC ringan dari Ayumi-chan. **

**Ayumi-chan, ini fic mu, udah ane publish. ^^**

**Untuk para readers, tinggalkan jejak kalian pada kotak REVIEW dibawah ini. **

**Arigato ^^**


End file.
